insastifaccion verbal
by banana-goggles.2
Summary: Las palabras no son mas que eso: palabras, o al menos eso es lo que piensa Shuuya Goenji


**nota de autora:** Ok... esto es dificil. Despues de un, literalmente, verano de mierda, tome la decicion de discontinuar juvenile. Y no, no fue una locura del momento ni nada, solo se trato de una epoca en la que me veia tan imposibilitada de salir que veia demaciada lejana mi..."salvacion". Afortunadamente, y despues de varias medidas tomadas pude salir casi intacta de todo ese infierno xD a lo que decidi que no voy a dejar de escribir, ni dibujar. Ok, a lo mejor nadie le interesa eso, o a lo mejor ya no quieren continuar leyendo juvenile, pero para los que si y a los que creo que debo una dicsculpa, les comunico que a partir de la futura reparacion de mi pc, continuare escribiendo ese bizarro universo alterno de Inazuma eleven. Y lo mas importante desde esta cuenta, ya que alguien hackeo la anterior y bla bla bla, cuando tenga tiempo y una pc resubire todo desde esta cuenta y ya, que se joda la responsable. Ah me olvidaba, chibi ya no participara ni beteara Juvenile por lo que encontraran faltas o violaciones anales a la gramatica, por lo que vuelvo a pedir disculpas. Tal ves no es el lugar pero decidi tomarme mas en serio la escritura, ya que con la etapa anterior de juvenile como que se notaba de lejos mi flojera y mis ganas de frikear con otra cosa mas que mis ganas de hacer un capitulo propiamente dicho. xD En fin, ahora si, disfruten este mini-shoot que hice en la incomodidad de un ciber.

**Disclaimer:** No, Inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino seria exactamente a Juvenile!

**insastifaccion verbal**

Como bien sabemos, en este mundo hay cosas que no se pueden expresar con palabras y no, no es que a Shuya Goenji se le diera por ponerse a filosofar en momentos como ese, en momentos donde toda clase de pensamientos y cordura se toman unas vacaciones al país del nunca jamás, sino todo lo contrario.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, de adentra en el interior del pelilargo en un movimiento tan, pero tan lento, que la brusquedad del acto pasa desapercibida, como si de una suave caricia se tratase, ignorando asi, su tan propia y característica impaciencia. Su necesidad se incremente al punto de arder, de doler; el asfixiante calor que lo lleva al punto del abismo, de ebullición. Pero él miente a su cuerpo, ignora su carencia y finge no sentir.

Kazemaru se mueve con increíble gracia y habilidad, colocándose encima suyo, sin que la longitud de su miembro abandone su calido interior. Supira hondamente y comienza a moverse. Primero lento, subiendo y bajando sus caderas, mordiendo levemente sus labios y si esa no es la imagen mas erótica que Shuya Goenji vio en su vida, pues no tiene idea de cual otra puede ser.

Se mueve con pesadez, profundizando el vaivén; el peliplateado ayuda sosteniéndolo, enterrando sus dedos en su blanquecina piel, chocando sus cuerpos de manera estrepitosa, casi masoquista. Pero ninguno cede y se deja dominar por las sensaciones, sino que colisionan, a empujones, casi exageradamente tomando un ritmo tan bestial que ninguno de los dos puede entender como es que la maltratada cama no se venga a bajo. Y en un instante, Goenji lo mira y entiende, como siempre que esta en ese sipo de situacion.

Kazemaru se mueve gracil como la brisa pero arrasandolo como un tornado, hace que su tiempo transcurra de diferente manera, que sus segundos sean mas largos y sus horas mas cortas, en una muy incoherente perturbación. Los limites de su piel se desdibujan, perlados y difusos bajo la luz de la luna, que lo embellese a limites insospechados, invitando al atrevimiento; su cabello se mece acompañando sus movimientos, bailando con el; sus fogosos labios que exhalan un veneno que genera adiccion; un veneno por el que podrias morir si no se vuelve a tomar. Todo en el es puro, adictivo_, unico_.

Y todo se va literalmente al carajo. En un ultimo movimiento el se curva en un glorioso, delicado y a la vez, brusco movimiento y el peliplateado aprieta sus caderas fuerza, al sentir como las paredes internas del otro lo encierran, haciendo que por incercia el se venga con el, gruñendo en el acto. Todo termina, y la cama deja de moverse, con cautela lo levantas con facilidad, debido a su delicado y delgado cuerpo y, antes de dejar que el otro se levante para ir a limpiarse (sabe que odia hacerlo en la mañana) lo toma por los hombros y lo acuestas a tu lado, acunando su cuerpo con el suyo, rodeandolo con sus brazos. El suspira con modesta incomodidad (realmente odia limpiarse en la mañana), pero cierra los ojos, dandole el gusto al mayor.

Relmente hay cosas que no pueden expresarse con palabras, porque estas no son mas que eso: palabras. Y estan no sirven para describir lo que siente en esos momentos; no alcanzan para visualizar a la persona a su lado; no logran siguiera asemejarse a lo que Kazemaru Ichirouta implica para el. El asexuado para el es como un fantasmo a punto de desvanecerse y las palabras fallan terriblemente contra alguien tan "intangible". Despues de todo, al igual que cada cosa que se relacione con el pelilargo, es insuficiente; y en este caso, se trata de una clara insastifaccion verbal.

**notas finales:** Espero no haber cometido muchas faltas y nada, que hayan disfrutado este shoot. Aunque a nadie le importe he de admitir que este este shoot fue logrado gracias a "Something about us" de Daft Punk. Dios! no se que haria sin esa cancion xD

queda muy egolatra pedir un review? x3


End file.
